


Cold Gin

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day Dean unwinds at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Gin

Dean put down his beer and picked up his vibrating phone. There was a splash of amber liquid on the screen; with a grumble he wipes away the mess. Blinking to get his eyes to focus he pulls up his inbox, in it sits only five messages, two from Sam, a text about the next LARPing place from Charlie one from Bobby calling him an idjit (he can’t bring himself to delete it) and one from Castiel, his very own Angel of the Lord, Dean giggles, the irony of talking to a messenger of god on his cell doesn’t escape him.

From Castiel to Dean Winchester.

_Where are you?_

Dean reads the message out loud to himself; he beckons the barmaid over, leaning into her space he asks her where they are. She sighs, wiping the bar she tells him. He texts him back an answer, ordering another whiskey.

Dean checks his phone half an hour later, he has no messages. His drunken mind decides he needs to narrate his night to Cas.

Dean Winchester to Castiel

_I swear to drunk I’m not god_ _:))))))_

_Come home Cassssss, you have a room…,,I made itnice for you!!!!!!_

_I miss you._

_A man just dropped his phone in hios glass_

Dean laughs, his fingers flying uncoordinatedly across the touch screen, his phone slips out of his hand twice.

_I WON $50 CAS_

_I can’t feel my lips, come and kiss em for meee…._

_I love tis song, come an dance with me angel_

_CASSIEL_

_CAstttIell_

_CASTeeL_

_Why is your name so hard. LOL hard Cas._

_I wanna go home, come and get me_

_Ignoring me, why????_

Dean flops backward into the booth, his shirt hanging open, hair mussed from drunken fingers. He fishes his keys out of his pocket with great difficulty. Walking and staying vertical is a challenge, as he stands the whole bar spins, he leans against the booth waiting for his head to stop spinning.

Dean struggles to get the key into the lock, with one final thrust the key fits; he unlocks the door with a triumphant moan. He slides into the front seat, the steering wheel sticks into his chest. He flops down to the seat, phone clutched protectively in his grasp, it finally buzzes back.

Castiel to Dean Winchester

_How much have you had to drink Dean?_

Dean Winchester to Castiel

_How many angles dance on a headdd of a piiin?_

_Lots, don’t tell SamMy._

Castiel to Dean Winchester

_I will be there shortly._

Dean Winchester to Castiel

_Hurry up, Want you Casss_

_Always want you, need you to st stay this time, We can BE A FAMily this time. no going offff to get killed again. Want you cas_

_I love you_

_Iloveeyouiloveyoui love u,iiiiloue you Castiel…._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cas unfurls his wings, feeling the wind rush through his feathers he takes flight.

He lands silently next to the impala, the keys still in the door, Deans legs stick out of the same door. He has fallen asleep; one arm huddled underneath him the other dangling over the edge of his seat, phone lying forgotten on the floor.

Reaching over to touch Dean he zaps them back to the bunker, placing a small kiss on Deans forehead,

‘I love you too Dean.’ Cas sooths Dean as he fusses, pulling the comforter further over his shoulder. ‘I will come home soon, beloved’


End file.
